


Love Letter

by MackenzieW



Series: I Never Want to Go Home Again [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, OQ on Holidays Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Robin and Regina go on vacation to a ski lodge with their friends when her ex, Daniel, shows up to ask for a second chance. Robin realizes he needs to confess his feelings for Regina or lose her forever.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt 54. Robin and Regina are friends. Regina went through a tough break up after a long relationship with Daniel. Daniel was an ass, lied, cheated, whatever. Robin has been secretly in love with Regina but has waited patiently for her to get over Daniel and it seems she succeeds. They plan this vacation as friends (it can be with other friends) and in the trip they bump into Daniel. This makes Regina doubtful again, Robin is jealous, maybe Daniel tries to win Regina again and due to the circumstances Robin has to tell Regina how he feels about her.**

_Dear Regina,_

_I didn’t want to tell you like this nor this early. I know how important it is to rediscover yourself after getting out of a long term and intense relationship, so I wanted to give you more time to yourself before I even tried to broach this topic. However, my hand has been forced lest I lose you all over again._

_I love you. I have for a long time, almost since the moment we met. I love how your eyes sparkle when you are really happy or excited, how you scrunch your nose when you are working through a problem, how animated you get when you’re really passionate about something. I love how you love to learn and going to museums with you. I’ve cherished every discussion we’ve had in them and I love hearing your opinion or thoughts on any subject, how you listen and respect my opinions—even if we disagree. I love how sassy you are yet how kind you are too. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, though I do understand why you have to keep that fact hidden. I count myself blessed to see it. I enjoy every minute spent with you, even when we’re doing nothing more than lounging around one of our houses and binge-watching Netflix. As long as you’re there, I don’t care what we do. I feel such a connection with you and believe we are soulmates, though I know you are probably rolling your eyes reading that._

_Time, though, has never been on my side. You were in a relationship when we met and so I was content to be your friend. Then when you left that relationship, I had already met Marian. Though to be honest, I had hoped that she would help me get over my feelings for you. She always deserved better than to be my second choice but I truly believed that if I tried hard enough, I could love her the way I loved you. I was a fool and she was right to end it. But by that time, you had met Daniel and already thought you would spend the rest of your life with him._

_Now we are both single, though I know Daniel has made this surprise return and I’ve seen the ring he plans on presenting you. I’m not going to beg you not to marry him. I just wanted to let you know how I feel in case that maybe, just maybe you might feel the same way. In the end, though, I want you to follow your heart and do what will make you happy. If that is Daniel and not me, I will go off and nurse my broken heart. Then I will come back and support you 100% like I’ve always had. Because I value you over all things and I just want to have a relationship with you, whatever it may be._

_If you want to take our relationship to the next level, meet me at the lodge’s restaurant at 8 PM tonight. I will be waiting at a table for you._

_Yours always (no matter what),_

_Robin_

 

            Robin stared at the letter with his profession of love to his best friend, his heart hammering in his chest. His hands shook as he folded it up and stuck it in an envelope, writing Regina’s name on it. It was now or never, he decided as he stood and left his room.

            As he walked down the hallway, he cursed the fact that Daniel Colter had crashed their vacation. He never liked skiing and had always shot down Regina’s suggestions that they go to the ski lodge, which had been why Robin had pushed for their group of friends to take their annual vacation there. He figured it would make Regina happy and it would be one place that wouldn’t remind her of Daniel, even though she had done a good job of moving on. She had been having a good time, carefree and relaxed, until they had walked in after a snowboarding session to find Daniel checking in.

            He had then approached Regina and asked to speak with her. Though Robin had been loathed to leave her alone with him, he respected her request. She had then found him and the rest of their friends about an hour later, explaining that Daniel now had regrets about their break up and wanted her to give him a second chance. Regina had asked for some time to think it over and had agreed to meet him for drinks that night. Mary Margaret, Emma, Belle and Ruby had then whisked her off for pampering ahead of her big night.

            Robin, David and Killian had then gone to play some pool. They ran into Daniel there and he explained his plan to propose to Regina that night. He even showed them the ring, which Robin had thought was too large and gaudy for Regina’s tastes. But David and Killian had insisted she would love it, so he kept his mouth shut. His friends knew about his feelings for Regina—and he suspected Daniel knew as well, which was why he was showing off the ring—and so didn’t want to come off looking jealous. Daniel had been saying all the right words—how he was a fool for letting Regina go, that he realized they belonged together, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy—but something still seemed off to Robin. He couldn’t put a finger on it and so chalked it up to his jealousy again.

            Killian, though, had pulled him aside afterwards. “If you don’t want to lose Regina to someone who couldn’t appreciate her when he had her at first, you need to make your move now.”

            “And what am I supposed to do?” Robin asked, at a loss.

            “Don’t look at me,” Killian replied unhelpfully. “But after David, you are the most romantic male of our group. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

            Robin had returned to his room and when he saw the stationary on the desk, knew what he had to do. Now, he just had to get the letter to Regina and wait for her to make her decision.

            He arrived at her door and knocked, hoping that the other women were still with her. It would be easier for one of them to deliver the letter rather than handing her an envelope and asking her to wait until he left for her to read it.

            The door opened and Mary Margaret peered out. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Robin? What are you doing here?”

            “Can you give this to Regina? It’s an important,” he said, holding out the letter.

            She took it, eyeing suspiciously. She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. “Please don’t tell me this is what I think it is.”

            “What do you think it is?”

            “A letter where you finally confess your feelings for Regina now that Daniel is back in the picture,” she replied.

            He nodded. “That’s exactly what it is.”

            “Robin,” she sighed. “No. Don’t do this. Don’t do something rash to keep her from going back to Daniel.”

            “I’m not doing anything rash, Mary Margaret. You know how I feel. You know how long I’ve felt it. I’m just finally telling her,” he said.

            She nodded. “Because Daniel is back and you feel threatened.”

            “Because I want her to know so she can make an informed decision,” he protested. “I want her to know she has another option than Daniel.”

            “She loves Daniel and he made her so happy when they were together. She was devastated when he broke up with her. This is her dream come true. Don’t make her feel guilty,” Mary Margaret replied.

            He felt insulted that she thought he would do that. “I don’t want her to feel anything. I just want her to know how I feel. I will respect whatever she decides, you know that, Mary Margaret.”

            She reached out and took his hand. “I know. But we all know that she’s going back to Daniel. This letter will change everything between you and things will never be the same. I’m trying to protect you from yourself.”

            “Really? Because it sounds like you’re suddenly back on Team Daniel and are trying to do everything to ensure she goes back to him. You know how she hates people who meddle in her life and make decisions for her, Mary Margaret. Do you want to be just like Cora.”

            That struck a nerve and she snatched the letter from his hands. “Fine. I’ll take the letter. But it won’t change anything.”

            Mary Margaret glared at him as she knocked on the door. Someone let her in and the door closed. Robin let out a shaky breath. His letter was in its way to Regina. Now, the rest was up to her.

* * *

            He quickly showered before putting on the suit he brought as they had all planned on sharing a fancy dinner together. Regina had gotten him the blue tie he wore, saying it reminded her of his eyes. He put on a dash of cologne, knowing how much she loved it—even if she jokingly called it “Eau de Foret,” since it had a heavy pine scent to it.

            Robin then went down to the restaurant and was seated at a table. He asked the waiter to leave the second setting there. “Someone may be joining me later,” he said.

            Though the waiter looked skeptical, he did as Robin asked. Robin then leaned back in his chair, noticing the others had gotten a table near to him. Mary Margaret caught his eye and shook her head, pointing to Daniel at the bar. His heart sank but he remained where he was, determined to be there until Regina actually took Daniel back.

            Regina walked in a few minutes to eight and Robin’s heart stopped for a moment. She wore a strapless red evening gown with a sweetheart neckline. Her dark curls were loose and framed her face, making her look even more beautiful. She walked over to Daniel and he prepared himself for heartbreak, no matter how much he wished she had dressed like that because she had chosen him.

            Daniel smiled as she approached. “I am so glad you chose me, Regina. I promise you I won’t waste my second chance.”

            “Daniel, wait,” she started.

            He, though, held up his hand as he pulled out the ring box. Daniel dropped to his knee as he started: “Regina Mills, it took losing you to realize how much I love you. You are the best part of me and I was a fool to let you go. I promise to spent the rest of my life…”

            “Daniel, get up,” she said, her cheeks turning as red as her dress. “You’re making a fool of yourself, get up.”

            Daniel, though, remained down as he frowned. “What…What are you saying?”

            “I’m saying that I’m not giving you a second chance,” she told him and Robin’s heart sped up. He felt his hope start to grow as she continued: “Since you dumped me, I’ve done a lot of reflecting and I spent time getting to know myself again. You were right all those months ago—we had run our course. We were both just holding on because it was scary to think about starting all over. And I’m not convinced that you realized you made a mistake and really love me. I think you realized how hard it is to start dating again and regretted giving up such a sure thing.”

            “Regina, no, I do love you…” he protested, though it sounded weak to Robin. “I even came to the ski lodge to prove it to you.”

            She took a deep breath. “But I don’t love you, Daniel. Not anymore. And we’ll never make each other happy. Not in the way either of us deserve. So goodbye, Daniel. I hope you find someone who you truly love and who makes you happy.”

            Regina held out her hand for him to shake but when he rose to his feet, he ignored it. “You’ll regret this,” he said.

            He walked out of the restaurant as Regina tried not to make eye contact with all the patrons who were now gawking at her. She started to walk toward the table where all their friends were and Mary Margaret stood up, ready to console her. “Oh, Regina…”

            “No,” Regina said, holding her hand up. She glared at Mary Margaret with such intensity, Robin was surprised their friend didn’t catch on fire. “Right now, Mary Margaret, I don’t want to see you for the rest of the vacation. Once we’re home, we’ll talk about what you did.”

            Mary Margaret gawked at her, tears filling her green eyes before she raced out of the restaurant. David followed her while their friends look unsure about what to do next. Even Robin was a bit unsure over what had happened.

            Regina approached his table, motioning to the empty chair. “Is this seat taken?”

            “Only if you want it,” he replied.

            She smiled, sitting down and opening her clutch. Regina pulled out his letter. “I heard Mary Margaret talking in hushed tones with the others. I peeked out of the room and saw her throw this out. When they all left to get ready, I retrieved it and read it.”

            He swallowed. “I know…I know my timing was shit and it probably looks like I was just trying to get you not to go back to Daniel…”

            “I was never going to go back to him,” she revealed. “I meant what I told him. I realized that I didn’t love him anymore.”

            “Oh,” he replied. He started to play with his silverware setting. “And what about…what about me?”

            She set the letter down, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “I love you. And I want to take our relationship to the next level though it scares me. But it scares me in a good way, if that makes sense?”

            He chuckled. “It does. It scares me in a good way too.”

            “And while I did roll my eyes…I think you’re my soulmate too,” she admitted. “I’ve never felt such a connection with anyone else.”

            Warmth spread through Robin and he smiled even wider. “So, do you want dinner?”

            “Actually,” she said, ducking her head. “I was hoping we could have something to eat somewhere people didn’t see me reject a proposal.”

            “I would hate to see that dress go to waste though,” he replied.

            She smiled. “How about we get our coats? I know a good restaurant not far from here and took the initiative to make reservations. What do you say?”

            “I say it’s a date,” he said, standing up. He took her hand and they left together, heading off to their first of what he hoped was many dates together. And he vowed to take her back to this ski lodge every year they were together.


End file.
